Evil
by Adventuresomely
Summary: Perceptions aren't always correct.


What could be considered evil?

Maybe you would call Giygas evil, because it was sent to destroy the world as we know it. Maybe you would call Pokey evil, too, for all the terrible things he did in the past and in the future. They were ultimately the main 'villains' that had to be faced before they could ultimately destroy humanity as a whole, right?

It's been a while since I passed to the other side and went with my family, to spend an eternity in a place where we could watch the events down on Earth from safety and with comfort. It wasn't exactly heaven like a lot of people would imagine it, but it was something beautiful regardless. Each section and place can be shaped by your will, kind of like a dream, in a way. The 'world' is only as large as you make it and conflict ceases to exist. It's a place where you always feel loved, and everyone comes here when they die. There's no such thing as hell, because there's something so important we all learn coming to this place once we die.

Evil is just a personal perception and nothing more.

For the longest time when I was alive with my mom and sister, Tracy, there were some acts that I considered immoral and evil. That evil is something my friends and I went to fight when we faced Giygas and Pokey, because we thought we would save the world and everything we hold close if we did. I think back now and realize maybe it was human nature to assume they were both evil because they wanted to destroy what we loved.

Now I realize that evil is just a different set of goals for the opposing side that we don't agree on. It's similar in a sense to how religious groups consider homosexual people to be sinning and ultimately evil for what they do. It's easy to see how that thought process is a little flawed, right? It's no different for anything else, and that's why we're constantly fighting for something against another. Whether it be in wars or in a petty argument that doesn't make much of a difference; there's always an opposing side that sees things differently than us and to each side, that can sometimes manifest itself as the idea 'evil'.

Even violent murder isn't evil, because with evil as nothing more than a perception, the supposed wrong-doer might think they're doing a favor for the world. They might think that they are fighting for a noble cause and doing the right thing in killing others; who's to say the noble causes we all fight for aren't flawed and 'evil' in some sense of the word?

… I don't regret fighting for my family and friends though, even if it proved to be useless in the end. The opposing side still won and many of the people on Earth still died as a result. The opposing side was us ourselves; humanity as a whole. War and conflict over supposed evil ultimately brought on the ultimate 'evil' itself, mass annihilation of people when the atomic bombs were finally dropped. Tensions came to be too much; the sides with opposing views had had enough of the other's views and ultimately wanted rid of it. So it came to the apocalypse each and every person had feared would be inevitable, only made inevitable by a lack of tolerance. The apocalypse came from within because 'evil' was so widespread. All beings are evil to another if they have an opinion on something. It's just how the world works, I've come to find.

Some people were saved, though, by the very aliens that had sought to destroy us before Giygas – only told in a few stories that were passed around like a fairy tale. It was questionable if maybe they had meant to save us from ourselves when they tried to destroy humanity originally – it's not something I would ever know just from observation. We watched from the comfort of our own heaven as the time passed quickly. Time always passed quickly in a zone where time wasn't even a concept. Years, decades, centuries… A millennia had passed until the Earth was habitable again; the soil fertile for planting and an abundance of food for the returning humans to gather from in the meantime.

The aliens removed the humans they'd taken aboard their ship from cryogenic isolation, reviving them at long last after their thousand year slumber. Only a hundred people at most existed from the apocalypse, and soon they were sent down to Earth once more, with their memories erased. Corruption did not exist and peace reigned for a long time in this small community. 'Evil' was an unheard of factor, because in a world where you have to work to survive and repopulate the lands, who has time to bicker with another who has a clashing opinion with their own?

Pokey reintroduced the idea of evil and sadness. In their innocence, the people of the new world allowed the manipulative pig king to rule over them and 'corrupt' the world once more. A murderer, a liar, a cheater and someone who was so very alone in his existence and game of life, he drove some to insanity and created hatred among his servants. The chosen boy – like me – saw evil in Pokey and wanted to eliminate it. It's not to blame; Pokey killed his entire family and ruined his life in so many painful ways. Pokey turned innocent animals into death machine. Nothing more than pawns for his control over people and life itself; a bit of a god complex, quite frankly.

In the end Pokey was put away in a place he could never hurt another. The only person to ever be denied to heaven because he'd denied himself of that opportunity. Even Giygas had a heaven of its own; a place where it'd been reunited with its mother in the same way I was here with my family.

Pokey played his role as the supposed devil, bringing corruption and manipulation where there wouldn't have been any. While the world was restored back to normal after he had put himself into absolute safety forever, a lingering sense of the evil he'd brought forth still remained. It was the nature of human to fight and bring conflict in the name of the opposing side. Without that, utopia would have eventually fallen apart. 'Evil' brings balance as much as it brings an end to all things. Without that balance, the world is disharmonious and would eventually be broken apart.

Opposing ideas and conflict is what drives humanity to better itself and to grow outwardly. 'Evil' is necessary for growth, because without it, nothing would change and everything would always be the same; the same standard of living and the same never-changing ideas.

'Evil' does not exist; it's just a perception of opposing sides.

'Evil' is what the world needs to grow and become better.


End file.
